Printing devices provide a user with the ability to replicate a document or picture. During the printing process a number of rollers may cooperate to convey a sheet of print medium through a print path to a print engine where, in one example, an ink or other printing fluid is ejected onto the print medium via the print engine. In some situations, the rollers used may create visible image quality errors.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.